Slumber Party For Preps
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: When high school preps have a slumber party what will happen between them! If you dont like preps, don't like immaturity, or dont want to have anything to do with gay people dont read this. But if you dont care. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**_SLUMBER PARTY FOR PREPS_**

**A/N : Hey I just had and insperation to write a 1 shot in the next 30 minutes so enjoy.**

''What do you want to do today?'' Gabriella asked into her flip phone.

''I don't know. What do you wanna do today?'' Sharpay asked back.

''I dont know. What do you want to do today?'' Gabriella asked.

''Chocolate monkeys are cool. They can fly in you schoooooooool. I am so bored today! And I say HEY HEY HEY HEY wanna come and play?!'' Sharpay sang to her own beat.

''Ok, this is pitiful. We are to rich, popular, smart, mature grown ups and we don't have ANYTHING to do!'' Gabriella''Noticed I was MATURE. MATURE people like US ALWAYS have somehting to do''

''I know. What somehting mature we can do?'' Sharpay asked.

''I dont know. And it's not fair! How come everyone else gets to have plans but we don't! I'm telling my mommy!'' Gabriella whined.

''Me too!'' Sharpay agreed.

This was typical. A normal friday afternoon after school and Gabriella and Sharpay were using up electrical energy to talk abotu how bored they were. And when there bored...things aren't that pretty.

''I'm bored'' Gabriella said in her best 5 yr old tone.

''Me too'' Sharpay said before a idea hit her. ''Omg! OMG! OMG!!!! I HAVE A IDEA!!!''

''WHAT!!'' Gabriella said excited to ahev somehting to talk about.

''Come to my house for we can be bored together!!'' Sharpay screamed into the phone.

''Omg ok!'' Gabriella agreed.'' OMG!!!! LET'S HAVE A SLEEP OVER!''

''OMG OMG OMG !!!!! You are so smart!!!'' Sharpay said.

''No way you are!'' Gabrella said.

''No you are'' Sharpay insisted.

''NO YOU ARE'' Gabriella said.

''NO YOU ARE!!!!!'' Sharpay screamed.

''Ok its 8 now I'll be over by 9'' Gabriella said.

'''Kay, bye'' Sharpay said before hanging up.

Then another Idea hit her. Why should it be just her and Gabby. Why dont I invite Kelsi and Taylor to! I think I will!

1 hour later.

DING DONG

''Coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed before rushing down stairs to her guest.

''SUPRSIE'' Gabriella screamed before jumping on Sharpay and giving her a big bear hug.

''Um...Gabriella...I love you and you knwo that BUT CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME ITS HARD ENOUGH SUPPORTING MY OWN WEIGHT'' Sharpay screamed.

''Shut the hell up'' A old voice from next door screamed.

Gabriella got off Sharpay and they started laughing in histerics.

''AHEM!!'' Came a familar voice from the door. It was Taylor and Kelsi.

''You didn't tell me you invited other people'' Gabriella said.

''Oh I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?'' Taylor said rolling sarcastically. She walked into her room and threw her bags to the side of the room.

''Hey guys!!!'' Kelsi said.

''Excited much?!'' Taylor asked.

''Sorry'' Kelsi said and blushed.

''Ok, So what do we do now?'' Sharpay asked.

''I don't know it's YOUR house YOUR party YOUR-'' Gabriella got cut off.

''GETTING AH-NOTTING!'' Taylor said and rolled her eyes.

''Well I'm bored!!'' Gabriella whined.

''Really? I had no idea'' Taylor said.

''Just pep up a bit'' Sharpay said.

''Why?'' Taylor said.

''PLEASE'' Sharpay said batting her eyelashes.'' For me?!''

''Fine! WHO WANTS TO PUMP UP THE PARTY WITH HANNAH MONTANA?!'' Taylor screamed.

''ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''Everyone screamed.

**A/N : No affense to preps. I'm a mega prep myself so I thought it would be cool to right this story. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Ok people I didn't get much reviews so I hope you like this chapter better.

Come on guys tell me what we're doing.  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace The sun is shinin' just the way we like it Let's get out of this hallway Show the world our face

Its Friday but theres nowhere to go Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome And we can do anything we want to do Its all up to you and me

Turn this park into a club The stars and lights and moon is a vibe from above These skateboards's here's and ride So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows We got hte party with us

Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows We got the party with us

Blasted through Sharpay's stereo as the for girls danced along craizly. Sharpay and Vanessa were jumping on each other like they were playing leap frog or something. Taylor was jumping form couch to chouch from chair to chair and Kelsi...well...whatever Kelsi was doing was so weird its undescribable.

2 minutes later the song and everyone well down exsausted and sweating.

''That was fun'' Taylor said between her breaths.

''Totally'' Vanessa said.

''What now?'' Kelsi asked.

''I'll tell you NOW is when im gonna go get something to drink'' Sharpay said raising herslef from the couch.

''I'm with ya!'' Gabriella said following Sharpay into the kitchen.

In the kitchen

''Ok we have Cola, Dr.Pepper, Rootbeer, Sunkist, Kool-aid, Punch, Juice boxes, Ummm I think theres some-'' Sharpay offered before being cut off.

''Cola please'' Gabriella said knowing Sharpay was no where near finnished.

'''Kay'' Sharpay said grabbing a Cola for Gabriella and some Kool-aid for herself.

''Here'' She said setting the cup next to Gabriella face wich was laying on the counter top dripping in sweat.

''Thanks'' Gabriella replied.

Gulp Gulp Gulp ( A/N : Totally unnesicary )

After finnishing half the can Sharpay drained the rest of it in the sink.

''Did you just drain a perfectly good cup of Kool-aid in the sink?'' Gabriella asked.

''Yeah. So what?'' Sharpay asked.

''Nothing, Its just your waisting a perfectly good-'' Gabriella started.

''Sorry, I'll try my best not to do that anymore'' Sharpay said before Gabriella went all enviromental on her.

'''Kay, thanks'' Gabriella smiled finnished up her Cola.

Back in the living room

''We're back'' Gabriella gigled and ran around the room to the couch and sat next to Taylor.

''Great...'' Taylor mumbled.

''HEY!'' Sharpay said sitting in 1 of the chairs.

''I'm just playing, GEEZ!'' Taylor said.

''Well your not funny'' Kelsi jumped in.

''SHUT UP NERD!'' Taylor said.

''MAKE ME!!''Kelsi said back.

''OK I WILL'' Taylor said and put Kelsi in a playful headlock.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Kelsi screamed gigling.

''SHUT IT NERDY BIRDY'' Taylor sang to her own melody.

''Leave her alone'' Sharpay said grabbing Taylors back playfully and pulled her down on top of her.

''AIR'' Kelsi said breathing in like she never breathed before.

''Hey thats MY friend on top of you'' Gabriella cut in feeling left out.

''Your point'' Sharpay said.

''I WANNA PLAY TOO!'' Gabriella whined.

''Fine let's play'' Kelsi said and put her arm playfully around Gabriella shoulder like a desperate boy would.

''ABUSMENT!'' Gabriella screamed playfully and jumped off the couch.

''LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE'' Kelsi screamed.

''She likes me better'' Taylor said holding sharpay down.

''No she likes me better'' Sharpay sai dnow on top of Taylor holding her down.

''No ME!'' Taylor said hovering over Sharpay.

''ME'' Sharpoay said now over Taylor.

''Shut up!'' Kelsi said jumping on Sharpay's back so now Sharpay was in the middle of Kelsi and Taylor.

''Hey!!!'' Gabriella whined and climber on top of the three like she was sitting on a thrown.

''Get you big ass off me!'' Kelsi screamed.

''Air...'' Taylor mumbled pretending to be dying.

''I win!'' Gabriella squealed.

''Let's get in our pajamas'' Sharpay said and everyone headed to Sharpay's room to put on their pj's. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I hoped ya liked that last chapter. I like this story I hope ya do too!

Gabriella grabbed her pink poodle pajamas out of her night bag and layed them across the bed.

''Cute'' Sharpay said as she passed her bed to her closet.

''Thanks'' Gabriella said.

Kelsi grabbed her blue and black pockadot (A/N : Sorry I cant spell ANYTHING) pajamas and speread them out on the bed like Grabiella did just in a different spot.

''Uhhhhhh Sharpay'' Taylor said nervously.'' I left my pajamas at home do you have some I can borrow?''

''Yeah I have alot'' Sharpay said throwing Taylor a large men's tee-shirt and mini shorts.

''Thanks'' Taylor said and started undressing.

''Ok guys help me choose'' Sharpay sai dholding up 3 diffrent pairs of pajama's.

''Tight tank top and mini shorts is my vote'' Kelsi said taking her top off.

''Me to'' Gabriella and Taylor said agreeing wiht Kelsi.

"'Kay'' Sharpay replied and grabbed the last spot next to Gabriella.

Sharpay started taking off her clothes and Gabriella couldn't help but stare. Its not like she didn't see her it nothing but a bra and panties its just she never seen her up close.

''Uhhhh'' Gabriella said trying to look away but couldn't.

''Somebody likes somebody'' Taylor mimicked.

''I cant blame her. Sharpay your hot. I would do some crazy things for a body like yours'' Kelsi said folding up her old clothes and throwing then in her bag.

''Yea I like it too'' Sharpay said examining herslef.

''Apparently so does Gabriella...Especially the chest'' Taylor said.

''Gabby stop staring it's impoliet'' Kelsi said.

Everyone knew Gabriella say bi but they didn't care. She was funny and smart so If they ever needed a laugh or someone to get answers from she was there for you.

''Sorry...''Gabrriella said attempting to put her pj's on but still starring at Sharpay.

''Gabby please'' Sharpay said.

''Ok...'' Gabriella said unable to stop starring.

''GABBY!'' Sharpay screamed seeing that Gabbriella started triping from not paying attention.

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella before she could hit the floor and set her on the bed.

''Gabby-'' Sharpay said before being cut off by Gabriella's laughter.

''Huh'' Kelsi said.

''Ya belived me. I was just playing'' Gabby lied. Good thing she was a good actor or that would have been a bad yelling she would have got from Sharpay.

''Don't do that'' Sharpay said and joined in the laughter.

Soom everyone was laughing and jocking around. But on the inside Gabriella was still thinking of Sharpay.

''Do I like Sharpay'' She thought.''No I can't. Sharpay is my best FRIEND'' 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Lol thanks for the reviews! They were cool! I hope ya like this chapter!**

''OK!!!'' Sharpay screamed once everyone was seated in her room in a circle.

''What do we do now?!'' Kelsi said all jumpy!

''TRUTH OR DARE!'' Everyone screamed.

''Me first!'' Gabriella said.

''NO me!'' Sharpay said.

''ME!'' Gabriella said.

''MY HOUSE MY RULES! I WANNA GO FIRST!'' Sharpay screamed.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Gabriella said and hit Sharpay with the pillo she was holding.

''Oh no you didnt!'' Sharpay said sarcasitcally and hit Gabriella with her pillow.

''DONT HIT HER'' Taylor said and hit Sharpay with a pilllow.

''Dont YOU hit HER!'' Kelsi said and hit Taylor with a pillow.

In a matter of minutes the room was filled with 4 girls hitting each other craizly with pillows! There were feathers from Sharpays over fluffed pillows left and right and it was crazy! Kelsi was th efirst one to fall down tired. Taylor followed her shortly after. Then Gabriella and Sharpay fell out to.

''OMG THAT WAS FUN'' Taylor screamed.

''What do we do now?!'' Gabbriella said bitting her nails.

''Gabby stop bitting your nails!'' Sharpay said dusgusted.

''I need a manicure. Sue me'' Gabriella said and kept chewing.

''Ok nails AND truth and dare cuz SOME of us need it'' Taylor said streching out the word some.

''Im only sitting right here'' Gabriella said.

''Your point?'' Everyone except Gabriella said.

''Ya suck'' Gabriella said.

''TOUNGES!'' Kelsi screamed.

''EWWWW!!'' Everyone squealed and got back in a circle.

''Ok IM going first and IM gonna do Gabriella's nails so everyone shut up before I make ya get in ur bra and panties and do the chicken dance in the middle of the street!'' Sharpay announced.

''GO!'' Taylor demanded.

''Taylor, Truth or Dare'' Sharpay asked picking out some fingernail polish.

''Truth'' Taylor said.

''Who was your first kiss with?'' Sharpay asked.

''Uhhh dont laugh'' Taylor said.

''SAY IT!'' Kelsi demanded.

''Joseph Kawizi'' Taylor said quietly.

''EWWW why?'' Sharpay asked painting Gabriella's thumb.

''Spin the bottle'' Taylor admitted.

''He is a social 0'' Gabriella said

''Total nerd'' Sharpay said.

''Who is Joseph Kawizi?'' Kelsi said.

''My point exactly'' Gabriella said. ( A/N : No affense to nerds or unnoticed people im a nerd myself! lol)

''Ok'' Taylor said.'' Sharpay truth or dare?''

''Dare'' Sharpay said with cofidence.

''I dare you to...call Zeke and tell him that you love him and you were thinking of what your kids name should be'' Taylor said.

''No!'' Sharpay said.

''ITS A DARE YOU HAVE TO'' Kelsi screamed.

''But why Zeke?'' Shapray whined.

''Welcome to the morning announcments. Our first announcment is the Sahrpay-'' Gabriella started.

''Follow me!'' Sharpay said and everyone did. She knew Gabriella would tell all her secrets on the morning announcments.

1 minute later.

''Hello Is Zeke there?'' Sharpay asked.

''Yea its me'' Zeke said back into the phone.

''I wanted to say I...I...'' Sharpay stammered.

''Yea'' Zeke said anoyed.

''Uhh I...love you...and...was wondering...wat we should name our kids?!'' Sharpay asked now embarresed.

''WHAT!'' Zeke asked shocked.

Before Sahpray could answer Taylor yanked the phone from her ear and hung up.

''What was that all about?!'' Shapray asked.''I need to tell him our kids names!''

Everone burst out laughing and headed back up to Sharpays room.

''Ok'' Gabrilla said.''Kelsi T or D?''

''Truth'' Kelsi said.

''Wimp'' Taylor teased.

''Who would you sleep with from our school?'' Gabrilla asked.

''Jason'' Kelsi said shyly.

''Awwwww' Sharpay said.

''Shut up'' Kelsi said slappign Sharpays arm.'' Gabby truth or dare?''

''Da-da-da-da-dare'' Gabriella said to a melody.

''Make out with Sharpay'' Kelsi said.

Everyones heads looked at Kelsi shocked.

''What?'' Gabrilla said.

''Dont play dumb. We know you like her now lets stop chattin and lets start smackin!'' Kelsi said rushing everyone.

''Uhhh Sharpay?'' Gabriella said.

''Cool with me. It IS a dare'' Sharpay said.

''Umm ok'' Gabriella said and scooted over to Sharpay.

''Wait'' Sharpay demanded.

''Can we at lease have some privacy?!'' Sharpay asked.

''Yea the closet!'' Kelsi said.

"'Kay'' Sharpay said as her and Gabriella walked to the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I see ya liking my story and this chapter is the big kissing sence! Yay! Ok well remember to review!**

''It's dark'' Gabriella said.

''Thanks for stating the obvious'' Sharpay said sarcastically.

''Atleast we have breathing room'' Gabriella said.

''We wont when we kiss'' Sharpay said.

''Yeah about that if you dont want to we dont have to'' Gabriella said nerbously.

''But I want to'' Sharpay admitted.

''Your bi?'' Gabriella asked.

''Shhhhh. Is not somehting Im proud of I cant help myself'' Sharpay said.

''You shure know hwo to hide it...''Gabriella mubled under her breath.

''I know'' Sharpay said.

''Ok sooooo'' Gabriella said.

''So?'' Sharpay asked.

''You knwo if you dont liek me thats fine. I totally understand. Please dont tell anybody if anything happens. Omg this is going so fast I-'' Gabriella mumbled before being cut off my Sharpays lips cherry flavored lips.

Sharpay thought if she ever would be kissing a girl she'd be dreaming. But this was real. It was really real and it felt really right. Even if it was her best friend. Sharpay played with Gabriella's curly black locks. Gabrilla rested her hands on Sharpays shoulders. Finally they pulled back both of them in total shock.

''Wow'' They said together.

Gabriella reached for the door handle. It wasn't there. It was on the floor.

'OMG!! The door handle is on the floor. Not on the door but on the floor by the door. Thats not right? Right? No no no it cant be right? I must be going crazy. Knob on floor nothing on door. Oh I have a idea! I can ram my body aginst the door! 1...2...'' Gabriella thought. And on 3 ran into the door and ended up on the floor about to briose.

''Omg Gabby are you crazy!'' Sharpay snapping out of her daydream and hearing the loud thump and seeing Gabby on the floor.

''Well I feel just peachy considering I kissed you but since were locked in this closet and I just ran into a door and im about to bruise in several places ...Im not doing so good but thanks for asking!'' Gabriella said sarcastically.

''What the hell were you thinking'' Sharpay said.

''That I need to get the hell out of this over heated closet!'' Gabriella exclaimed.

''Oh'' Sharpay said.

''Yeah big help'' Gabriella said and sighed.

''Where does it hurt?'' Sharpay asked ignoring Gabriella's sarcasm.

''My theigh, my hand, my head, my lips, my teeth, I forgot to clothes my mouth when I was running toward the door. I guess I got caught up in the moment and-'' Gabriella rambled before Sharpay kissed her.

Sharpay broke back for a second.'' You talk to much..'' She said under her breath and went back to kissing Gabriella until Gabriella broke back.

''We should get help'' Gabriella said.

''HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay scramed.

''We're trying the door wont budge'' They heard Kelsi say from on the other side of the door.

''Owel I tried. Now back to where I was...'' Sharpay and Gabriella kept kissing.

1 hr later.

''Finally!'' Taylor said and opened the closet.

They had called Ryan to come help them get the door down. When he was helpless they called Zac and Chad and they got it down. Gabriella and Ashely didn't hear anything thought. They were in their own little world.

''What the hell...'' Zac said under his breath.

In the back of the closet was Gabriella and Ashely in a full make out session thinking they were the only people in the world.

''AHEM!'' Taylor said.

''WHAT!'' Gabriella broke free and said anoyed her eys still closed.

When she opened them and saw the shocked exspressions on her friends faces she started sweating.

''I can explain...'' Gabriella started but she felt Sharpays hand grab hers.

''I can Gabby. Guys... Im bi. And I was dared to kiss Gabby. I did and now I like her. I think she likes me to so I think it's safe to say she's my girlfriend. If any of ya have a problem with it get the hell out of my house because I dont care.'' Sharpay said.

''I dont care'' Zac said.'' Zeke might''

''I dont care'' Sharpay.

After everyone agreed it was ok they all went out for pizza.

''I love you'' Sharpay said.

''I love you to'' Gabriella said.

**_THE END_**

**A/N : Ok that was short. I hoped ya liked it I did. Bye.**


End file.
